WhAt EVeR HaPPEn tO ThEM?
by Pacific Blue
Summary: Did you ever wonder what ever happened to our favourite characters after the second Bloody Valentine War? More or less I’m talking bout after Gundam Seed Destiny. Mainly this story is based on Cagalli and Athrun.


What Ever Happen To Them?

Did you ever wonder what ever happened to our favourite characters after the second Bloody Valentine War? More or less I'm talking bout after Gundam Seed Destiny. Mainly this story is based on Cagalli and Athrun but I'm not forgetting Kira and Lacus. Sorry to those of the Miri and Dearka fans.

This tragic story starts out with Cagalli….

Typing furiously, Cagalli Yula Athha, our favourite character, was trying to finish her report that was due in an hour. Coming across the name _Zala,_ while typing, Cagalli's tears started to drop. But being the girl that she is, or more of a woman now, she decided not to let it interfere with her work, our heroine wiped them away and continued on.

_Flash Back_

_Cagalli was hugging her friends before they left earth, but when she reached her ex-body guard she said something that neither of them expected. "…I want you to take care of her…please love her as you loved me, make her smile and laugh. Take good care of her…"_

_End_

Finally done the stupid report on the representatives of Zaft, Cagalli then pushed her laptop away and then cried. She silently swore to herself that this was the last time she would ever cry over _him_.

_The Next Day_

Only having slept for 3 hours, Cagalli was exhausted for last night's report. She slowly got up from her table and went to see her secretary.

"Good Morning Miss.Athha."

"What do I have planed today Amy?"

"Umm…" Amy then quickly took a glance at her sticky note. "You have a meeting and then you have to get a bunch of papers signed."

"When you say 'a bunch' how much to you really mean?"

"Well about 117…"

"Do they need to be signed and looked at right away?"

"Yes miss, it's marked asap."

"Well tell the driver that I'll be ready in 10 minutes."

"Okay."

Cagalli then went towards her room to change her outfit and then went into the limo. When the car started Cagalli then looked out into the scenery.

The meeting took hours, and when it was finally done, Cagalli went to her room. When she entered she then saw that Amy has left her a pile of paper and a note on her desk. Amy's letter explained that she was not feeling well and needed to go home early. Sighing, Cagalli took a seat and started on the pile of papers that needed to be signed. Thinking that it might take hours Cagalli ordered a cup of coffee.

A couple of minutes later she heard a knock on the door. "Enter." Cagalli said assuming that it was her drink. When the door opened with a creek she gave herself a mental note to oil the door and then instructed the servant without looking up. "Please put the coffee on the table." Cagalli then heard it being put down but didn't hear the door closing so she looked up and said, "Is there something the ma…"

When she looked up hazel met emerald. "A..Athrun?" Cagalli asked. _Athrun _didn't say anything but just took a step forward. "What are you doing here!" Cagalli asked again but still no answer from _him. _Cagalli then stood up and slowly walked towards him. "Why are you here?" She asked and then embraced him. Cagalli then lifted her face to look into him eyes but when her own eyes reached there something she saw frightened her. _His eyes, there is something different in his eyes! _She kept saying to herself. Then _Athrun _tightened him grip on Cagalli till the point where it was starting to hurt her. Then to Cagalli's surprise there was a sudden pain on her waist and then her back. She then struggled to push Athrun away and with some luck she managed to break away and fell onto the ground but not before she had another stinging feeling on her arm.

When she finally reached the ground with a 'thud', she quickly too a look at her arm and realized that is was bleeding like mad. Cagalli then look up at _Athrun_ and saw something unbelievable, _Athrun_ was holding a knife with blood dripping from it. Cagalli rushed to the door which was just beside where she landed and tried to open it. But because she was so scared she was fumbling with the door knob. With only seconds before _Athrun_ reached for her again, Cagalli successfully opened the door crawled out and shut it behind her. Cagalli then ran as fast as she could towards the other door ignoring the pain that was coming from her waist, back and arm.

When she neared the door, someone on the other side opened it and Cagalli collapse into that person's arm.


End file.
